


The Intermediary

by midnight__shadow



Category: Carnivale, Lost
Genre: Gen, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight__shadow/pseuds/midnight__shadow
Summary: Существует бессчётное количество миров, объединенных общей целью. И иногда для достижения этой цели требуется посредник.





	The Intermediary

Самсон стоял поодаль от толпы и наблюдал, как охочие поглазеть на Либби и Риту Сью расплачиваются у входа в шатер. Его дойная корова в очередной раз принесла карнавалу неплохие деньги, и он вновь задумался о другом шоу подобного рода.

Когда почти все теряющие терпение мужчины скрылись в палатке, один человек вышел из очереди. Самсон присмотрелся к нему и отметил, что подозрительный тип одет довольно прилично. Возможно, это был не клиент Стампи. Карнавалы всегда притягивали различных миссионеров, готовых поделиться с распутными девушками цитатами из Священного Писания или и того хуже — сборщиков податей, представляющих местную власть.

— Добрый вечер, — поздоровался Самсон, заставляя незнакомца остановиться, когда тот проходил мимо.

— И вам, — сказал он, обернувшись, и с практически профессиональной улыбкой вежливо пожал Самсону руку.

Теперь ему больше не казалось, что с него попытаются содрать налоги. Вместо этого у Самсона появилось ощущение, что он станет счастливым обладателем чудодейного мексиканского каменного сока по доллару за кварту.

— Меня зовут Самсон, — представился он.

— Ричард, — ответил «коммивояжер», также называя только своё имя.

— Вы многое пропускаете, болтая сейчас со мной, мистер. Рита Сью отлично танцует.

Ричард кивнул, но явно не в знак согласия.

— Я в этом нисколько не сомневаюсь. Но я тут по делу.

— Могу вам чем-то помочь? — предложил Самсон.

Ему удалось скрыть недовольство тем, что у кого-то есть «дело» на его карнавале. Конечно, этот Ричард мог искать беглую жену или действительно торговать какой-то дрянью, но Самсон хотел знать, что твориться у него под носом.

— Всё в порядке. Я просто встречаюсь здесь со своим знакомым, — лицо Ричарда оставалось непроницаемо дружелюбным. — Спасибо за помощь.

— Да в любое время, — сказал Самсон, также изображая доброжелательную мину.

Ричард пожелал ему хорошего вечера и спешно направился в сторону выхода, не удосужившись выслушать ответ. Самсон проводил его взглядом и мрачно помотал головой. Он был почти уверен, что этот человек встречается здесь с кем-то из его артистов, но опасался предположить с кем именно. Его контроль над карнавалом давно ослаб, и если кто-нибудь завтра утром прихватит свои афиши и помашет остальным рукой, он не удивится. Это был странный край странных людей, и сами они здесь стали ещё страннее, чем были раньше.

Боковым зрением Самсон заметил, как к нему приближается кто-то из рабочих. Не успел он приказать тому проследить за его новым знакомым, как заметил замешательство на лице парня. С таким видом по карнавалу расхаживал только один человек. Самсон устало вздохнул и спросил:

— Что ещё случилось, Хокинс?

***

Чёртово колесо был красивым. Особенно издалека и особенно ночью. Когда на небе не было видно настоящих звёзд из-за пыли, хотя бы одна звезда мигала в темноте.

Ветер, трепавший полотна с изображениями актеров, даже в это время казался невыносимо горячим. Ричард попытался смахнуть пыль, попавшую в глаза, но здесь это было так же бессмысленно, как вычерпывать океан ложкой. Песок проникал повсюду — оседал на одежде, скрипел на зубах, за считанные часы собирался на полу его арендованной машины. Даже в мотельном номере с окном, плотно закрытым наспех сколоченным подобием ставней, скрыться от него было невозможно. Вездесущий песок, казалось, стал самим воздухом.

Удивительно, как долго Ричард хотел увидеть Новый Свет, и каким потрепанным тот в итоге оказался. Конечно, прошло много лет с тех пор, как Америка была его мечтой. Возможно, тогда дела здесь обстояли лучше, но сейчас это была более убогая и несчастная местность, чем Европа, какой Ричард её помнил.

Он бросил последний взгляд на карнавальные огни и двинулся к выходу. На полпути его прервал чей-то оклик.

— Хотите узнать своё будущее?

Ричард обернулся на голос и увидел, что молодая девушка, стоящая у фургона, действительно обращается к нему. Имя, выведенное краской на фургоне, его не удивило. Даже наоборот ситуация выглядела весьма закономерно.

— Дам пятьдесят центов сверху, если предскажешь дату моей смерти, — почти весело отозвался он.

— Как пожелаете.

Девушка жестом пригласила его проследовать за ней. В её лице отдалённо угадывались черты Аполлонии. Но Ричард сразу понял, что она больше похожа на своего отца, кем бы тот ни был.

Когда они вошли в фургон и Софи села за стол, Ричард на мгновение застыл у входа. Аполлония, которую он знал, и сама едва угадывалась в женщине, следящей за ними из-за занавески. Он осознавал, что с их последней встречи прошло больше двадцати лет, но увиденное всё равно его впечатлило. Одно дело жить вместе с людьми десятки лет и наблюдать, как те постепенно меняются и другое — встретить кого-то вновь через четверть века.

Он отвел взгляд и сделал вид, что просто задумался. Ещё пара секунд, и эта девушка вышвырнула бы его за то, что он пялится на её больную мать.

— Что? — внезапно спросила Софи и обернулась к матери.

Ричард догадался, что они общаются с помощью телепатической связи. Аполлония всегда была очень талантлива, и это не могло не передаться по наследству.

— Хорошо, только не кричи! — сказала Софи и обратилась к Ричарду. — Она хочет поговорить с вами наедине.

Софи отвернулась так, словно её обидели. Она бросила мрачный взгляд на своего гостя и вышла на улицу, хлопнув дверью. Ричард сделал несколько шагов по направлению к кровати и наконец смог не таясь посмотреть на Аполлонию. В какой-то момент он заметил, что её глаза, следящие за ним через занавеску, совершенно безумны. Тьма в фургоне стала почти осязаемой, неуютной. Он всегда знал, что она способна узнать о человеке многое, только посмотрев на него, но никогда ещё это не вызывало у него такого мистического, почти суеверного страха. Подавив желание сбежать, Ричард подошёл к ней ближе.

— Не думал, что мы когда-нибудь снова встретимся.

Она попыталась что-то сказать, но только шумно вдохнула. Первое впечатление прошло, уступив место жалости. Она просто заперта здесь столько лет наедине со своими страхами и со своим прошлым. От этого несложно сойти с ума.

— Даже если бы ты могла говорить, меня бы твои слова не убедили, — объяснил Ричард, как всегда, не находя более ободряющих слов. — Я всё равно зашёл только, чтобы поздороваться с тобой.

Аполлония сжала его запястье. Хватка оказалась на удивление сильной, от чего Ричарду стало не по себе. Перед ним был уже не тот человек, которого он когда-то знал.

Послышались шаги — вернулась Софи. Ричард достал свой револьвер и прицелился. Выстрел прогремел в маленьком тесном фургоне, и Софи упала замертво, даже не успев понять, что произошло. Кровь хлынула из раны во лбу, превращая её лицо в гротескную подвижную маску.

Ричард сбросил руку Аполлонии и отошёл от кровати. Наваждение исчезло.

— Я не буду этого делать! — твёрдо сказал он. — И ты не сможешь. Ты знаешь правила.

Аполлония сверлила его взглядом. В прошлый раз, когда он говорил ей о правилах, она послала его к чёрту и уехала. Он предупреждал её о том, что ей не стоит покидать Остров, но такого она не заслужила.

— Я сделал всё, что от меня требовалось, — его голос стал мягче. — Было приятно тебя видеть.

Он поднялся и вышел, не оборачиваясь. На улице стояла Софи с сигаретой в руке. Не обращая внимание на дым, Ричард остановился, чтобы несколько раз глубоко вдохнуть воздух, который раньше казался настолько удушливым и затхлым. Как будто это помогало избавиться от того, что произошло в фургоне.

— Она вам рассказала?

На секунду ему показалось, что Софи каким-то образом подслушала их разговор. Ричард смотрел на неё, словно та восстала из мёртвых, и в какой-то момент почувствовал, что борется с желанием схватить револьвер и выстрелить.

— Что именно? — наконец спросил он, беспокойно потирая руки.

— Вы же хотели узнать дату своей смерти.

Она говорила с нескрываемой неприязнью, но Ричард не сдержал смешок. Напряжение вдруг прошло, словно чужая воля наконец-то отпустила его, предоставив вновь самому себе.

— Нет, не сказала. Прощайте, Софи.

Он спешно направился к машине, но Софи догнала его.

— Расскажите мне о ней! — попросила она. — Вы ведь знали её раньше.

От её раздражения не осталось и следа. Под ним скрывалось отчаянное желание получить ответы. Такое выражение лица часто встречалось на Острове, и если бы Ричард мог видеть себя со стороны, знал бы, что и сам постоянно выглядит так же. Более того, даже Джейкобу было не чуждо непонимание. Ричард потратил последние десятилетия, чтобы в этом разобраться, хотя хранитель Острова также ревностно хранил и свой загадочный образ. Чего стоило одно только желание иметь посредника между ним и другими людьми.

— Спросите у неё сами, — бросил он напоследок и направился к автомобилю.

Задерживаться он не собирался. В конце концов, ему нужно было лишь убедиться, что всё так, как положено.

Когда Ричард сел в машину, чтобы, наконец, убраться отсюда, он внезапно осознал, что назвал Софи по имени, хотя никак не мог его знать. Дышать вновь стало тяжело. От мысли, что кто-то так просто проник в его голову, даже в эту жару у него похолодели руки. Неужели после стольких лет он всё равно остался лёгкой жертвой для разного рода манипуляторов?

Что ж, есть вещи, которые никогда не меняются.

Когда приступ удушья прошёл, Ричард усмехнулся собственным ироничным мыслям. Он завёл автомобиль и поехал прочь. Ему не терпелось выбраться из этого места. Связь Острова с ним вскоре будет утеряна к лучшему или к худшему. И даже если нещадные ветра и пылевые бури не оставят камня на камне от этих бесплодных земель, он уже никак не сможет этому помешать.

***

— Чего он хотел?

Самсон смерил Хокинса взглядом из-под шляпы. Бен, как всегда, говорил прямолинейно и требовательно.

— Что ты знаешь?

— Знаю, что он пришел не затем, чтобы посмотреть на куч, — ответил Хокинс. — Думаю, он прятался в толпе, чтобы проследить за мной.

— С чего ты это взял? — Самсон хмыкнул, с недоверием глядя на него.

Тем не менее, это могло быть правдой. С определённых пор ему казалось, что весь мир крутится вокруг этого грубоватого парня, которого они совершенно случайно подобрали в Милфэе.

Хокинс мялся на месте, не спеша отвечать. Анэтт Хэншоу допела свою песню, и в пыльном воздухе с треском заиграла композиция Рут Эттинг «Люби меня или оставь в покое». Бен вздрогнул.

— Поговорите о нём с Начальством? — наконец-то сказал он. — Я должен знать, кто он такой и чего от меня хочет.

Самсон фыркнул. Ему надоело, что у всех вокруг есть секреты, и ему постоянно приходится работать испорченным телефоном между этими людьми и Начальством.

— Поговорю, когда ты ответишь на мой вопрос.

Хокинс бросил мрачный взгляд на шатер, из которого доносились восхищенные и порой непристойные крики. Он уже развернулся, чтобы уйти, но всё-таки ответил:

— Этот человек помог мне сбежать из тюрьмы.

**Author's Note:**

> Если что, это тоже мое https://ficbook.net/readfic/6835595


End file.
